Crushes & Contracts
by souljagirlaly
Summary: What happens when Austin gets the chance to go on tour? Will he choose his lovesick partner or his career? AUSLLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I didn't write this story, my friend (Who wishes to remain anonymous) wrote it, and asked me to publish it since she doesn't have an account. Please read! And don't be afraid to cry! Out of happiness or sadness…Whichever! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don' town anything! Except this story idea…Maybe. I hope so. I don't own Austin, Ally, Dallas, Dez, Trish, Sweet Frog, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, or Superstar.I think that's everything…

Ally's POV

What is happening to me? All of a sudden, I can't focus whenever Austin's around! He's been begging me for a new song, but whenever I try to write one, all I can do are love songs. But if Austin's in the room, I can't write anything at all! I just can't focus.

"Hey Ally, I'm guessing I already know the answer to this question, but have you gotten my new song done yet?" Austin walks into Sonic Boom with his blonde hair messed to perfection, jeans ripped here and there, and chains and dog-tags jingling against each other. Man he's hot. Wait, did I just think that? Nope. He's my partner. I can't have a crush on him. Plus, what about Dallas? No, it just isn't possible.

"Sorry Austin. There's been a lot on my mind lately!" I defend myself. He smirks.

"Like what, boys?" I feel my face turning beet red.

"Phht, no…Just…um…I've been thinking about what…What, uh,Trish's next new job might be! Ha!" I stutter, my face still bright red. I feel like a tomato that's spent too much time in the sun. As soon as I finish my little outburst, I run up to the practice room and lock the door so Austin can't get in. I pull out my phone and text Trish.

OMG TRISH COME TOSONIC BOOM NOW!

What is wrong with you?

NOTHING JUST GET OVERHERE! I'M SWEATING BULLETS!

Um, might I just ask why you're using caps?

COME NOW!

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shout nervously.

"Trish, who else?" I sigh in relief. I had thought it was Austin, coming to check on me. I opened the door and yanked her in, relocking it behind her.

"Trish, I have a problem," I whisper-shout. Trish rolls her eyes.

"No, I couldn't tell!" she mocks surprise.

"Whatever, look, I need your help! Can you stand still long enough for me to give you a big speech?" I question Trish; she's been known for impatience.

"Ally, just tell me what's wrong!"

"Um, well. I think I have a crush on Austin," I admit quietly.

"WHAT?" Trish shouts. I cup my hand around her mouth quickly before she shouts anything else. She stares at me with wide eyes as I comprehend what I just said. I guess I had been in denial up until this point. "When did this start?"

"I don't know. One day I just realized that I couldn't seem to write anything but love songs, and then Austin would come in and try to help me and I couldn't come up with anything! And I go weak in the knees when he talks to me, and I did that stutter thing that I do to Dallas, and so he probably suspects something and oh my goodness Trish I don't think I can handle it!" I say, cupping my face in my hands and pacing back and forth. Trish runs over to where I am and grabs my shoulders. All of a sudden, she starts violently shaking me, telling me to get a grip. When she's finished, she sits us down and I tell her everything. From my feelings from the day we met to this very moment. When I'm finished, Trish is staring at me, grinning. I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

20 minutes later, I'm trying to work like normal, ignoring Austin, but it's impossible. He keeps coming up behind me and asking if I need any help. I just barrel through it, and eventually Trish has done what she wanted to do since 8 this morning.

"Guess who got a job at Sweet Frog?" Trish finally walks in, striking a pose in her green Sweet Frog shirt. "Ally, you'll be glad to know that they now sell Fruity Mint Swirl frozen yogurt!"

I hadn't been expecting that! I shriek and run outside, partly to get away from Austin, and partly to get near my Fruity Mint Swirl. I can hear it calling my name.

"I missed you Fruity Mint Swirl!" I say, hugging the machine that it was in. Austin and Trish walk in behind me, giggling to each other at my antics. I don't really care that Trish is laughing, but when I catch Austin smirking, my face turns bright red and I let go of the machine. "So, uh, who's up for some fro-yo?"

"Alright you guys, get as much as you want because I'm not gonna charge you a penny!" Trish says, walking behind the counter. I just shake my head and laugh; Trish is going to be fired by the time this trip is over. And probably not allowed in the store! I grab a large size cup and fill it so that it's overflowing with Fruity Mint Swirl. Austin just stares as I throw myself at it. There goes my face again. Austin's eyes are like the on button to my internal blushing senses. Just then, Dez runs in.

"Austin man, I found this for you!" he shouts. Austin turns to him and raises one eyebrow.

"Dude! You found it? Sweet!" he says back. I feel myself melting into my chair at the sound of his voice. Austin looks down at the envelope he holds in his hand. It looks extremely official. His name is on the back, and there's no return address. Austin shrugs his shoulders and rips it open. Trish, Dez and I all crowd around him to read over his shoulder.

Dear Austin Moon,

I had my secretary see your last concert, and the reviews she had were amazing. I heard your song on the radio, and I'd like to give you a chance to perform with some of the biggest stars music has produced. Want to sing a duet with Selena Gomez? No problem. Call me and we'll set up a touring schedule. I'd love to have you on Team George!

Sincerely,

George Medlow

Whoa! Austin Moon, my best guy friend and crush, just got offered a chance to go on tour? He shrieks like a school girl, only making me love him more. I have a serious problem. Austin pulls his phone out of his pocket, drops it in excitement, picks it up again, and dials the number on the bottom of the letter.

"Hi, George Medlow? This is Austin Moon."

"Yes, I got your letter."

"Uh huh, okay. The 23rd?"

"Sounds good!"

"So, are you going on tour?" I ask nervously, half hoping he says yes, just for the sake of his career, but half hoping he says no, for the sake of my sanity.

"I leave on the 23rd of April! Prepaid flight tickets!" he squeals. I giggle, even though I'm feeling ripped apart inside. I can't help it. I can't survive without seeing him for that long.

"How many people can come with you? We've had this problem before you know," Trish states. Austin's face falls.

"Um, I'm sorry you guys, but I only get one ticket and one passport. For me. If you guys want to come, you'll have to pay for it yourselves. His words, not mine. I'd prepay you guys any day!" he says sadly. My heart breaks even more. There's hardly a shard left.

"I have to go, you guys," I whisper, my voice cracking. I feel the tears threatening to fall, but I hold them in until I'm safely locked inside my practice room, where all my feelings come flooding in. I sob harder than I've ever sobbed in my whole life. I wish Austin were here to hold me close and assure me that he'd never forget me. But he could never promise something like that. He was going to be gone for like, 18 months! And I need him! Suddenly I have inspiration for a song. I sit down at the piano bench and all my feelings come through. All the love built up inside of me, all for Austin.

This is wrong but

I can't help but feel like

There ain't nothing more out there.

Misty morning comes again and I can't

Help but wish I could see your face

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you

You smile that beautiful smile

And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like

I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl

Who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

Good morning loneliness

Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you

When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town

And I knew when I saw your face I'd be

Counting down the ways to see you

And you smile that beautiful smile

And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like

I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl

Who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar

And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are

And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep

Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like

I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl

Who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

Sweet, sweet superstar

Superstar

I take a deep breath, stand up, and walk as calmly as possible into Sonic Boom. Trish and Austin seem to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Austin, you can't!" Trish exclaims. Austin looks desperate.

"But I have to Trish! I love her!" he says back. Hearing that he loved another girl sent another fresh set of tears come through and I run back into the practice room. I throw myself on the chair in there, and cry myself to sleep

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of knocking on the locked practice room door.

"Ally? You never came out of there last night," Austin's voice drifts through the door. I shiver at the sound of his voice. "Alls, I need to talk to you."

I open the door and find myself staring straight at Austin. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" I say coldly. Not on purpose, of course!

"Whoa, chill. Actually, hang out in a desert! You're too chill!" I roll my eyes and glare at him. He shrugs before continuing. "Ally, I cancelled the tour."

"What? Austin, that was your big break!" I shout at him angrily. He just can't do anything right!

"Alls, calm down! I know it was, but I couldn't care less! If I had known that it was going to cause you to lock yourself in the practice room and cry yourself to sleep, I never would have accepted! The thing is, I can't take my eyes off you. I love you, Ally Dawson," he says quietly, looking me in the eye. I start to smile.

"But, what about the girl you were telling Trish you loved?" I ask sadly.

"Ally, you've got it all wrong! That girl was you!" he says. What? It was me? "I heard your song last night, and that's what made me decide to cancel the tour. I just can't leave you behind, Alls!"

"You heard my song?" I mumble, looking at the floor. He nods.

"And you heard my argument about whether or not I should cancel the tour," he mumbles back. I nod.

"I love you too, Austin," I say. He grabs my waist and thrusts his lips against mine. My eyes flutter closed, and I become unconscious to the real world. I was in bliss.

"And that's how we fell in love!" I say, staring into my husband's eyes. They still hold the sparkle that they always held, even though they are68 years old. Austin takes my hand in his, and leans in to kiss me.

"Eww, why do you always have to kiss?" Ashton, our 6 year old grandson whines. Austin laughs and turns to him.

"That's what you do when you're in love with the most amazing girl in the world," he says, before kissing me. It still held the same spark that it did when we were 16. We were Austin&Ally.

**So what'd you think? It made me cry at the end…And I knew what was going to happen! Review please!**

**~This story was brought to you by AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate all your amazing reviews! I won't be adding any more chapters to this one, unless I come up with a cool idea, but since I've already pretty much given as far into the future as I can, there isn't much more to do. I do have another story; however I won't post it until I get 12 reviews. I know that seems weird since it's usually 10 or 5, but I have reviewed to my own story twice, and I just don't feel that my reviews count. :D I just wanted to let everyone know, and I wanted to tell you that most of my stories will be oneshots. I may make some into twoshots, however, just depending on the storylines. I will give you the title and summary of the next oneshot, but in order to actually read it, you'll have to review lots! Title: Songs and Seperation Summary: Austin leaves Ally to go on tour, leaving both of them feeling miserable and lonely. Lots of Auslly! Please review this story!**

**~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe**


End file.
